


Smut Prompts

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Image Insecurity, Cockteasing, Control, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied Gang Bang, Light Bondage, M/M, Mark in charge, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Whipping, collar and leash, eavesdropping kink, exhibitionist, mentor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “Would you like to kiss me there? It’s *very* sensitive.”





	1. “Is that a tattoo?” (Mark/Robbie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you like to kiss me there? It’s *very* sensitive.”

Robbie catches a glimpse of blue and green ink peeking out just above Mark’s waistband in the corner of the dressing room the two of them have commandeered for themselves.

“Is that a tattoo?”

Mark grins devilishly and wiggles his hips teasingly. “Might be. Want to see?”

Robbie nods eagerly and Mark very slowly and deliberately pulls his shirt up and undoes his fly and inches his trousers down until there is a dolphin hovering almost obscenely near his cock in full view.

“You like it?”

Robbie gulps and feels himself turning red. In truth he’s finding it a major turn on, but he’s a bit embarrassed to admit it.

“It’s a bit play school innit?” 

Mark frowns at that for a moment then notices that Robbie’s words don’t match his voice, hoarse and shaky like it always gets when he’s turned on. He smirks to himself. He can have fun with this.

He shrugs. “Maybe. I still like it. And besides it’s a nice way to show my favorite place to be kissed.”

He runs his fingers lightly down Robbie’s chest to his very obviously hardening cock and gives that a squeeze through his trousers.

“Would you like to kiss me there? It’s *very* sensitive.” 

Robbie nods, spellbound, and finds himself dropping to his knees almost without thinking about it…

He thinks he might cum on the spot just from the sound of the utterly filthy moan Mark makes as he touches his lips to his pelvis.

“Oh god.. yes…” Mark grabs Robbie’s hand and places it on his crotch and Robbie starts to wank him off as he kisses and nibbles at the dolphin, getting more and more turned on the closer Mark gets to cumming.

Just as Mark is about to go over the edge, there’s a loud knock on the door and the sound of Kim Gavin telling them it’s show time and get their arses out there. 

Reluctantly they pull apart and make themselves as presentable as they can and head down the corridor to the stage door.

“We can’t go out like this in front of all those people!” Robbie points out his and Mark’s very obvious erections.

Mark smiles. “Just think..it’s gonna get the fans all worked up imagining being fucked off us, thousands of em, just absolutely *dripping* at the thought of us being inside them…”

Robbie makes a small whimpering sound.

He reaches up and whispers hotly in Robbie’s ear, “but it’s just too bad for them because I’m claiming your cock for myself tonight…” He steps in front of him and rubs his arse against his erection teasingly. 

“Can’t wait to feel you inside me. Gonna think about it the whole show so I stay nice and hard.”

They’ve reached the end of the corridor and are about to join the others in stepping out on stage. 

“By the way, Rob? Have you got any sensitive spots yourself? Cos if you get a tattoo on any of em, I’ll do things to you that’ll make your toes curl.”

“I’m *definitely* getting a tattoo,” Robbie thinks as he steps out on stage.


	2. “Maybe I should get you a collar so you don’t forget who you belong to.” (Mark/Robbie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie suddenly finds himself feeling rather hot as images of Mark, naked except for a leather studded collar and tied to a bedpost with a leash, start to flood his brain.

“Mark! Mark!” They all call after him but he’s got his earbuds in and doesn’t notice.

Howard cups his hands around his mouth to form a megaphone and shouts out “OI!”

Mark looks up, startled. “You’re going the wrong way. Car’s over here you daft git.”

They all chuckle fondly as he trots over to join them a bit sheepishly. 

“Still got no sense of direction have you?” Robbie remarks, adding jokingly, “Maybe I need to get a collar and leash for you so you don’t wander off.”

Howard, Gary, and Jason all laugh. Mark flushes red and his eyes darken briefly.

He touches Robbie’s hand and looks up and whispers “I’d like that.”

Robbie suddenly finds himself feeling rather hot as images of Mark, naked except for a leather studded collar and tied to a bedpost with a leash, start to flood his brain.

He makes a few interesting web searches later that day and finds the address of a nearby sex shop that looks promising. The good thing about being in New York is that no one’s going to give a shit about Robbie Williams wandering into a shop to check out their bondage gear.

He quickly spies what he’s looking for once he’s there, a bright shiny red patent leather collar and leash set with sparkling diamond studs that stands out from all the black leather and silver studded gear surrounding it. 

Perfect. If Mark wants a collar and leash, he’s getting the most fabulous one there. Because Rob knows him.

He throws in a few odds and ends that amuse him like pizza flavored lube and a g-string with a chicken head that goes over your cock to give to Howard as a joke into his basket along with the collar and leash and heads to the counter to check out.

He finds Mark sitting in the hotel lounge and smiles to himself. Taking the collar and leash out of the bag, he approaches him from behind and presses the cool leather against Mark’s neck and buckles it around his throat just tight enough to make Mark choke the tiniest bit.

Mark gasps and looks down and then back up at Robbie whose eyes are flashing dangerously. “Yeesss,” he hisses.

Robbie wraps the leash around his wrist so it’s long enough to allow for some slack but short enough so that Mark feels the tug as he pulls him into the elevator and up to his room.

He lets go of the leash once they’re locked inside and orders Mark to strip for him, then ties the leash to a bedpost at the end of the bed and pushes Mark down to the floor on all fours. 

“Good boy.”

He runs his fingers through Mark’s hair and pets him lovingly, then lets his hand wander down his back to his arse, teasing his fingers over his entrance and giving it a light slap. 

He smiles at how eagerly Mark arches up to meet his hand.

“So desperate for it,” he whispers and brings his hand down again, harder this time.

Mark groans and thrusts back against his hand.

“Please. Again.”

Robbie spanks him once more for good measure then sits on the edge of the bed and unzips his fly and pulls Mark in front of him so he’s face level with his cock.

He takes a hold of the leash in the middle so that it pulls on Mark’s neck and whispers “Suck.”

Mark obeys instantaneously and it’s too much, that hot, tight, wet, eager mouth wrapping around him so tightly and those big, wide eyes of his looking up at him with so much love and trust, all the love and trust he’s always had for Robbie, even when Robbie knew he didn’t deserve it...he’s overwhelmed and overcome before he knows what’s hit him and shooting down Mark’s throat with a choked cry of “God I love you so much!”

When he regains his composure a moment later, he’s rather embarrassed about not lasting longer. 

“Err...sorry about that. Do you need me to..” He starts to gesture at Mark’s cock, then notices that it’s gone soft and there’s cum dripping down his thighs onto the carpet.

Mark gives him a dreamy smile. “No need. And Rob? I love you too.”


	3. “Do you think you need to be punished?” (Jason/Robbie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rob. Eyes on the floor, please.” Jason speaks these words in a calm, measured tone that somehow manages to send shivers up Robbie’s spine.

“I were so awful to you back then, Jay. I still don’t know why you never belted me one.” Robbie shakes his head musingly over his cup of tea as he sits and chats with Jason in his kitchen. 

Jason shrugs. “You were a kid.”

“I was a brat.”

Jason nods. “Mmm, yeah, you were. But you were still just a kid.”

“Not much of an excuse, that.”

Jason looks at him curiously. “Rob?” he asks him softly, “do you think you deserved to be punished?”

Robbie looks up at Jason, wide eyed and uncertain.

“Let me rephrase that. Do you think you *still* deserve to be punished?”

Robbie looks down, embarrassed.

Jason regards him with a cool, level gaze. 

“Rob? Look at me please.”

Reluctantly, Robbie lifts his head. Jason nods in approval. He repeats the question.

Robbie answers in a voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yes I do.”

Jason nods, then stands up. 

“Right. Come with me.”

He lead him down the hall to his bedroom and shut the door.

“Take your clothes off.”

Robbie looks at him unbelievingly. Jason regards him sternly.

“Not going to ask you twice, Rob.”

Robbie begins to undress himself hastily.

“On your knees please. Eyes to the floor.”

Robbie complies with the first part of the order. He can’t help trying to take a look around though to see what Jason is up to.

“Rob. Eyes on the floor, please.” Jason speaks these words in a calm, measured tone that somehow manages to send shivers up Robbie’s spine.

He quickly averts his gaze to the floor and braces himself. For what, he doesn’t yet know.

He lets out a yelp of pain as he feels Jason’s belt strike him on the arse.

“Rob? Listen to me. I’m going to strike you five times. One for each year that you were a brat to me. You’re going to count them out. That was one. You have four more to go.”

*Thwack* The belt hits him a second time. “Two!” Robbie gasps out.

*Thwack* The belt hits him a third time. “Three!” The pain is starting to splinter out into pleasure now, spreading through his whole body and then down to his cock, making it start throbbing with need.

*Thwack* The belt hits him a fourth time. “Four!” Robbie is unbearably hard now. He arches up to meet the next blow.

*Thwack* “Five!” 

Jason drops the belt to the floor and quietly walks to the door. 

“I forgive you.” He turns the knob and starts to open the door.

Robbie gives him a piteous look. He’s hard and aching and desperate for release.

“Are you going to leave me like this?”

Jason nods. 

“That’s the rest of your punishment.”


	4. “Maybe I should leave you like this, that way anyone who wanted to use you could have a go with you.” (Gary/Mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think it’s a shame, really, that I’m the only one who can see you like this. See how pretty you are like this..”

“You look so pretty like this Gaz.” Mark smiles at Gary lying naked in the center of the bed with his hands tied together to keep him from being able to touch himself.

Gary lets out a snort of disbelief at that. 

“Think you got me mixed up with someone else in the band, mate. I’m just a pale, flabby mess, me.”

Mark frowns. “Well I love your pale skin. I love how smooth and soft it is..”

He runs his hands down Gary’s stomach to his cock, ghosting over it gently and making Gary arch up towards him. 

“And how it flushes such a pretty shade of red when I’m fucking you..”

He spreads Gary’s thighs open as he speaks and rubs his fingers over his entrance, making him whimper, then lies between them and begins kissing him on the belly.

“And you’re not flabby. Not really,” he adds, looking at the part of Gary that he’s the most self conscious about. The part that he’s kissing now and making him squirm because it tickles. Mark loves Gary’s tummy. He loves how soft and yielding it is.

“Maybe you don’t have a body like Jay or How and you think you should, I know, but your body is perfect to me.”

He works two fingers into him as he’s talking, angling his hand up to rub Gary in the right spot and make him buck, then lowers his head to run his tongue lightly over the tip of his cock and lick up the drops of precum.

“I think it’s a shame, really, that I’m the only one who can see you like this. See how pretty you are like this..”. He kisses the inside of his thighs as he keeps moving his fingers.

“Although maybe not, because I know they’d all want to fuck you, and I don’t know if I want to share you…”

Gary lets out a laugh at that. “Who’d want to fuck me?”

Mark stops what he’s doing and abruptly pulls his fingers out of Gary’s hole.Gary groans in frustration.

“I’m fucking you right now, if you hadn’t noticed, Gaz. Do you think I don’t want to?”

Gary blushes. “That’s different. You’re too nice not to fuck me.”

Mark sits up and looks at Gary sternly. 

“You know maybe I should leave you like this and let anyone who wants to have a go with you. Maybe that might make you believe you’re actually desirable and make you stop accusing me of pity fucking you.”

Gary cringes. “I didn’t mean…”

Mark nods. “I know. But you kind of did at the same time. Which is why I am going to leave you like this.”

He gets up from the bed and pulls his trousers back on and walks to the door.

“You’re not going??” Gary looks at him in disbelief. “Not without untying me?”

Mark shakes his head. 

“I will eventually. But I’m not letting you get yourself off now. Not until I know you’ve stopped putting yourself down. You need to earn that.” 

He turns the knob and regards Gary from the open doorway. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit. And I might not be alone.”

He walks out of the room, leaving Gary bound and flushed and naked and frustrated.

And more aroused by the possibility of Mark letting the others have a turn fucking him than he would ever admit. 

Maybe even aroused enough to stop hating his body. At least for now.


	5. “You don’t have to be gentle with me, I don’t break easily.”  (Howard/Mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Besides, maybe I *want* you to break me..”

Mark huffs in frustration. He’s in bed with Howard and they’re kissing and Howard is touching him so softly and gently and pushing into him so maddeningly slowly, and it would be lovely, it really would, if it were what Mark actually wanted right now. But it’s not.

He wants to be fucked. Hard. Wants his hair pulled and his arse smacked. Wants Howard to make him scream as he pounds into him. Wants him to grab his hips tight enough to leave bruises.

Everything that Howard is not doing right now. Everything that he seems afraid of doing.

“I‘m not made of glass, you know, Doug. You don’t have to be so gentle with me.”

Howard looks at him worriedly. “You’re so small,” he mumbles. “I’m always scared I’m gonna break ya.”

“You’re a very caring person, How, and I love that about you, but you need to stop worrying about me so much. I don’t break that easily.”

He gives Howard an absolutely filthy smile and adds, “Besides, maybe I *want* you to break me..”

“Oh is that so?” Howard gives Mark an equally filthy smile of his own. He pulls back far enough so that just the tip is still inside Mark and waits.

“Do you want me to fuck you hard then, Markie? Do you need a bit of rough?”

Mark moans. “Yes. God, yes. Please. Don’t hold back. I can take it.”

“Alright, then…” He slams back into Mark at full force. “Take that.”

Mark groans in pain. Howard stops and looks at him anxiously.

“That pun hurt me more than your cock ever could. That was terrible.”

Howard laughs. He hadn’t meant it as a pun, but yeah, it was definitely a terrible one.

“You did say you wanted me to hurt you a bit,” he points out, grabbing Mark’s hips roughly and thrusting into him once more.


	6. “So desperate for it, aren’t you? Well, if you want it so bad you’d better start taking it.”/“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?” (Mark/Gary/Robbie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say it,” Gary orders him. “Tell us how much you need us to fuck you.”

They’ve been teasing Mark for nearly an hour now, Robbie and Gary both. Kissing him all over his naked body. Lips touching every surface except for his cock. Gary tickling him with a feather. Robbie taking an ice cube between his lips and running it down his chest and belly and over his cock and taking him into his mouth for a few tantalizing seconds then pulling away. Gary working his fingers inside him, rubbing him just so and pulling them out just as he starts to get close.

He’s so desperate he wants to cry. He doesn’t think his cock has ever been harder.

“Please,” he begs. “Please...I need to cum...please let me…”

“Such a needy little thing, innit he Gaz?” Robbie grins at Gary. 

Gary nods. “Right desperate little beggar he is, Bob.”

Robbie turns to Mark. “You need our cocks inside you don’t ya? In your mouth and in your arse...filling you up from top to bottom…”

Mark whimpers and nods. 

“Say it,” Gary orders him. “Tell us how much you need us to fuck you.”

“I need you so bad. Need you both so bad. Need to taste you and feel you shoot down my throat and feel you pound into me so hard and feel your cum drip out my arse...I need it so fucking much…”

“So desperate for it, aren’t you?” Robbie asks as he lines himself up to Mark’s mouth and Gary lines himself up to his arse.

“Well if you want it so bad, you better start taking it.” And he and Gary finally, finally, *finally* push inside of Mark and start to fuck him for real.


	7. “Pull My Hair!” (Mark/Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wonders, not for the first time, if he will ever figure Mark out completely.

“I like it when you do that.”

They’re in the middle of a silly little free for all stemming from a round of Pile On while they wait in the green room of a chat show and Jason half jokingly grabs a handful of Mark’s hair and gives it a tug, expecting him to protest.

Instead he...Jason could swear he hears him purr? And then gives him this Look that sets butterflies loose in his stomach and he wonders, not for the first time, if he will ever figure Mark out completely.

He hopes it’s a long time before he does though because he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of discovering new sides of him. And this one is..well, it’s definitely one he wants to explore…

The game having ended and the boys all having scattered to various locations to kill the next twenty minutes until it’s their turn on set, Jason finds Mark waiting for him outside the gents’ toilets with the same look on his face. 

He puts his fingers to his lips and motions for Jason to follow him inside, then wordlessly drops to his knees once they’re locked in a stall and unbuckles Jason’s belt.

“Pull my hair?” His voice is both a plea and a command.

And Jason smiles and grabs a firm, tight hold on Mark’s hair with one hand and feeds him his cock with the other and revels in the warm, wet suction and the muffled sounds of contentment Mark is making and marvels at how yielding he is even as he’s the one in control.


	8. What? Does that feel good? (Mark/Robbie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine. If you’re gonna be getting your bollocks out, then I am too.”

“I can’t believe Nige bollocked up the booking so much tonight that not only do we not get our own beds but we’re stuck with one lousy single for both of us”, Robbie sulked.

“There’s always the floor, y’know, if the bed’s not good enough for you,” Mark pointed out a touch testily. He wasn’t looking forward to squeezing in so tight with Robbie either, but at the same point, he’d grown up sharing a bed with his brother and sister and managed to survive. Robbie was honestly such a spoiled brat sometimes.

“It’s not even carpeted! You can’t really expect me to sleep on that! It’s bloody freezing!”

“Well then, quit bellyaching and get in so we can get some sleep already. Don’t know ‘bout you, but I’m bloody knackered.”

“Fine.” Robbie pulled back the covers and started to climb in but stopped short.

“Hang on. You’re naked??”

“I can’t sleep with clothes on, Rob. You know that.”

“Yeah but…” He huffed and then defiantly pulled off his own underpants. “Fine. If you’re gonna be getting your bollocks out, then I am too.”

Mark shrugged. “Suit yerself.”

Robbie tried to fight off his growing sense of alarm. He’d thought for sure that Mark would get dressed once he’d called his bluff. But since that wasn’t the case, all he could do was crawl into bed and try not to think about Mark pressed up beside him. 

Naked. 

Because it wasn’t so much that he didn’t think he would enjoy sharing a bed, it was that he was terrified that he *would.* And that Mark would know he did.

So he lay there in the dark on his back, trying not to move and thinking of every single dull, unsexy thing he could: weather reports. bowls of oatmeal. folding socks. his old headmaster. Gaz clipping his toenails.

It wasn’t working. And then Mark rolled over and his arm landed right on Robbie’s cock.

“Mark? Can you please move a bit? You’re touching me.”

“What? Does that feel too good?” Mark spoke sarcastically because there really wasn’t much room for him to move to and, as he’d said, he was bloody knackered.

He was expecting to get an equally sarcastic response in return but all there was was a stifled whimper.

And something underneath his arm that was feeling hotter and harder than before.

Oh.

“Rob? You alright?”

“Please don’t be mad!” Robbie blurted out anxiously.

“Shh..shh..no, it’s alright..I’m not mad..” He shifted himself around to face Robbie.

“Do you want me to take care of you?”

“Y’ you’d do that for me?”

“Course I would. Come on, let’s get ya sorted.” Without further preamble, he took hold of him in a firm grip and began stroking. Robbie let out a sharp gasp. 

“Feel good?” he asked as he rubbed his thumb over the tip. 

Robbie nodded, moaning. 

“Actually, do you mind if I try something?” He turned his attention to his own cock, coaxing it into hardness and then turning back to Robbie.

He angled himself so that their cocks touched and he could stroke them both off at the same time.

“Saw this in a movie once. Always wanted to try it.”

Robbie was about to ask just what sort of movies had Mark been watching but then he felt Mark’s cock rubbing against his own and all coherent thoughts vanished.

“Fuck! Oh Jesus Christ! Oh god..oh fuck!” Both of them were gasping and cursing and writhing ecstatically.

“Oh shit...Markie! Markie, I’m gonna…” Robbie gasped as he spent on Mark’s belly, Mark following suit a moment later with a loud groan.

He gave Robbie a beatific smile and pecked him on the lips, then rolled over to go to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, Bob.”


	9. “Don’t act so innocent, I heard you.” (Howard/Robbie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard laughed. “We heard you,” he repeated. “Having a wank while we were shagging…”

“Enjoy yourself last night did you?” Howard looked at Robbie with a cockeyed grin.

“Huh? I..I don’t know what you’re talking about. All I did after the gig was watch a bit of telly and go to bed.”

“Don’t act so innocent, Bob. We heard you.”

“I...What?”

“You were listening, weren’t you? You was listening to me and Jay…” He paused and smirked.

“And you was getting off on it.”

Robbie blushed furiously. “I was not!” he protested.

Howard laughed. “We heard you,” he repeated. “Having a wank while we were shagging…”

He stood behind Robbie and snaked his arm around his waist and whispered in his ear.

“What were you imagining while you were getting yourself off? Did you want to join us…”

He slid his hand down to hover over Robbie’s cock, then pressed down for the briefest moment to give it a squeeze.

“Want to fuck me? To fuck Jay?”

Robbie shuddered.

Howard pressed in tighter against Robbie’s arse. “Or do you want us both to fuck you at once?”

Robbie let out a sharp cry of need. Embarrassed, he shot back defensively, “Don’t know how you heard me when you both were making such a racket.”

And then realized that didn’t exactly help his claim that he hadn’t been listening.

Howard shrugged, unfazed.

“Well we had to give you a good show, didn’t we?”

He gave Robbie a quick squeeze on his arse and started to walk off, turning around to say casually, “We talked it over, by the way, me and Jay did. Door’s open tonight. Your call if you want better company than your hand.”


	10. “Make Me” (Mark/Jason/Gary/Howard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary, Howard, and Jason just assumed that Mark would naturally fall back into his role of their compliant, docile sex slave without hesitation.

They weren’t prepared, when they reunited, for how dominant Mark had become. When it had become clear upon reconnecting that there was still as much lust among them as there had ever been, Gary, Howard, and Jason just assumed that Mark would naturally fall back into his role of their compliant, docile sex slave without hesitation.

Mark, however, had other ideas.

“Make me,” he said flatly when they propositioned him. 

“You want me, do you?” He circled each of them, lightly running his fingers down their torsos and grazing over their cocks and leaving gentle, teasing kisses on their necks and ears. 

“Want my hot, tight little arse clenching around your cocks?” He backed into them one by one with a tantalizing grind of his hips then backed away. 

He licked his lips slowly and deliberately, then picked up his water bottle and took a drink from it in the most obscene fashion possible.

“Want me to suck you dry?”

He smiled at them in a way that made them nervous.

“Is that what you all want?”

They nodded, aroused but cautious.

Mark nodded. “I thought so.” He paused for a long, significant moment and then spoke a single word:

“Beg.”


	11. “You keep acting like a little brat and I’ll take you over my knee right here, I don’t care how many people are watching.” (Gary/Mark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t trust Robbie with Mark- well he doesn’t trust Robbie, period.

Gary huffs in uncomfortable annoyance as he watches Mark and Robbie whispering and giggling. He can’t help but suspect they’re whispering and giggling about him because they keep looking over at him and it’s fucking irritating.

He doesn’t trust Robbie with Mark- well he doesn’t trust Robbie, period- but Mark is such a follower and Gary doesn’t think Robbie brings out the best in Mark.

Not that he’s jealous, mind you.

There’s more whispering and then Mark looks over at Gary again, making eye contact as he slides his hand up Robbie’s thigh and nibbles on his ear.

Gary digs his nails into his fists and does his best to ignore them. He knows they’re only trying to get a rise out of him. (And it’s working. In more ways than one. But he’s not giving them the satisfaction.)

More whispering. More giggling. And then a...a faint moan?

Mark’s hand has wandered from Robbie’s thigh to right over his cock, lightly rubbing his open palm over his zipper and kissing his neck.

Right. That’s it.

Gary stalks across the room to Mark and Robbie and yanks Mark back by the collar.

He hisses in his ear, “You keep acting like a little brat and I’ll take you over my knee right here, I don’t care how many people are watching.”

Mark gasps and shudders and leans into his touch and...fuck, he wants it doesn’t he? The idea of getting spanked in front of everybody clearly gets him off.

And Gary has to admit that’s quite the turn on. But he’s still angry. And he’s not going to reward Mark for teasing him.

At least not like Mark is hoping for. He’s angling for a spanking? He’s getting it in the privacy of Gary’s hotel room. Gary’s not giving in to his exhibitionist kink.

But then he hears a mocking laugh and turns around and sees Robbie smirking at him and something in him snaps.

Before Mark can move away, Gary has him pinned across his lap with his trousers and briefs pooled around his ankles and his arse red and stinging from Gary’s hands.

“I’ll finish dealing with you in my room,” Gary hisses as he drags Mark down the hall, both of them panting, their cocks throbbing. 

“Ahem.”

They both stop to turn around and look at Robbie who is grinning at them.

“You’re welcome.”


	12. “I only want to please you” (Mark/Jason/Robbie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren’t many times when Robbie listens to Jason willingly.

There aren’t many times when Robbie listens to Jason willingly or follows his guidance without resenting it or bucking against it. But when it comes to pleasuring Mark, Robbie is a willing and eager pupil. He’s closer to Mark than Jason is, but Jason, he knows, is a much more experienced lover than he is. And he just wants Mark to feel as good as he possibly can. 

So he works side by side with him in harmony and follows his lead in touching Mark in just the right ways and kissing him in just the right places to make him moan and gasp and writhe with pleasure.

Jason watches him with pride and encourages him with his eyes even as he’s sucking Mark off while Robbie is working him open. 

And then Robbie is sliding into Mark’s tight, tight heat as Jason and Mark kiss and Jason squeezes his arm in a gesture of support and Mark watches all this and feels so happy they’re getting along, even if it’s just for him.

And as much as Robbie bucks against Jason, the quiet approval in his eyes as he brings Mark closer and closer to his orgasm means almost as much to him as making Mark happy.

Because all Robbie wants to do is please them.


End file.
